1. Field
The invention is in the field of methods and machines for peeling onions on an industrial, mass production basis in the commercial production of food products utilizing onions.
2. State of the Art
The art is well developed with a variety of proposed procedures and machines, including the slicing off of root and stem portions by rotary knives, the impaling of the onion bulbs on sharpened pins or tines for holding purposes, the cutting through outer skin and outermost layer of flesh, and the use of air or water jets to peel off the outer skin and any imperfect concentric layer of flesh. Nonetheless, the economics of large scale production of commercial food products requires maximum efficiency in handling. The present invention is directed toward that end.